Fremder Freund ohne Namen
by skyly
Summary: Kennt ihr diesen Moment nach dem Erwachen, indem ihr noch einmal über euren Traum nachdenkt, bevor er ganz in Vergessenheit gerät? Donna Nobel kennt ihn auch, und ihr letzter Traum war genau wie jeder andere: wirr, mit einem fremden Freund und einer blauen Box. Zu schade nur, dass jeder Augenblick eben nur ein Augenblick ist; nicht länger und schon gar nicht ewig.


AN: Ich bin seit nun knapp zwei Jahren - zusammen mit einer wunderbaren Freundin - riesen Fan der Serie!

Deswegen habe ich mich schon etwas geschämt, dass ich noch nichts zu diesem Fandom beigetragen habe - das heißt, bis jetzt natürlich :D

Hier mein kleiner Nachruf an unsere liebste Donna, die - für mich zumindest - die Beste der Besten ist.

Eine tolle Frau, mit einem ehrlich tragischem Schicksal; denn was ist schon schlimmer, als zu vergessen, wie wichtig man doch eigentlich ist?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Es gibt diesen bestimmten Moment nach dem Aufwachen, in dem selbst der wirrste Traum plötzlich Sinn macht.

Indem man erkennt, warum man mit Delphinen sprechen konnte; warum man trotz Höhenangst ein beflügelndes Kribbeln im Bauchbereich verspürt hatte, als man ohne Sicherung den Eifelturm hinaufgeklettert ist; warum man sich hat von einer Klippe stürzen lassen, obwohl man das Leben liebt; warum man schwanger war, obwohl man doch nie Kinder haben wollte, oder warum man mit einem fremden Mann - den man noch nie davor gesehen hat - in eine Polizeibox geklettert ist, obwohl man sonst so vorsichtig war.

In den paar Atemzügen, während man noch verschlafen die Hände auf das Gesicht legt, um sie vom hereinsikernden Morgenlicht abzuschirmen, wird alles klar.

Man spricht mit Delphinen, weil sie verstanden werden wollen; man springt von der Klippe, weil man fliegen kann; man fühlt sich befreit, weil es keine Ängste gibt, die man nicht überwinden könnte;

„Ich steige in die Blaue Box um ich selbst zu sein."

Denn wo kann man sich denn sonst finden, wenn nicht in der unendlichen Tiefe der TARDIS?

Und der Mann war ihr nicht fremd. Wie könnte sie ihn denn jemals vergessen? Ihren treuen Begleiter? Sie sah ihn jede Nacht. Mal tauchte er im Laden auf, in dem sie ihre Äpfel kaufte. Mal besuchte er sie im Büro oder lief ihr zufällig auf der Straße über den Weg.

Es war interessant. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen so gut, als seien sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet.

Sie kannte ihn, und doch wusste sie nichts über ihn.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", hatte sie letzte Nacht aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus gefragt.

„Warum ist ein Name denn so wichtig?", hatte der Mann gegrinst. Donna legte die Hände auf die Hüften und antwortete: „Damit ich nach dir rufen und dich ansprechen kann."

Der Mann legte die Stirn in falten: „Wir unterhalten uns doch auch so. Ohne Namen."

Etwas verärgert über sein Sträuben, überlegte sie noch etwas weiter.

„Dann um dich nicht zu vergessen."

Der Mann lachte kurz auf: „Donna Nobel, es ist faszinierend wie schnell du die Problematik einer Situation erfasst."

Woher wusste er ihren Namen? - wenn man im Traum bislang noch nicht gemerkt hat, dass man träumt, führen solche unlogischen Sachen oft zu einem Bruch, und es kommt, was kommen muss:

„Das ist ein Traum, nicht wahr?", die Szenerie, die Statisten, die sie sich selbst erdacht hatte – alles verblasste. Bis nur noch sie, die TARDIS und der fremde Mann übrig blieben.

„Ja, leider schon.", gab der Fremde reumütig zu, „Es passiert im Leben, dass man nur noch die Träume für sich und für die Erinnerungen hat. Traurig, nicht wahr?"

Donna wusste nichts darauf zu antworten. Das brauchte sie jedoch auch nicht, weil ihre Tränen Bände sprachen. Es war fast schon lustig, wie sie selbst nicht wusste, warum sie weinte – oder warum ihr Herz aus der Brust springen wollte.

Der Mann ging auf die Box zu und deutete auf die Eingangstür:

„Es gab Zeiten, in denen ging eine gute Freundin von mir hier frei aus und ein. Weil diese Gute hier, ihr Zuhause war.", dann ließ er seinen Arm etwas unbeholfen fallen.

„Sie ist größer von Innen, als von Außen; nicht wahr?"

Sie meinte ihn zusammenzucken zu sehen, dann wandte er sich jedoch kurz um und meinte mit einem breiten Grinsen:

„Ja, das ist sie. Toll nicht?"

„Wunderbar.", krächzte Donna und lächelte, „Richte ihr meine Grüße aus, wenn du gehst."

„Sie hört dich doch!", klatschte der Mann enthusiastisch in die Hände, „Sag es ihr ruhig! Hast du das gehört, du dickköpfiges Ding?"

„Danke für alles!", rief Donna – oder sie schrie; in ihrer eigens erschaffenen Welt konnte sie es nicht ganz einordnen.

Klar war ihr nur, dass kurz eine Stille herrschte, die sie wieder tief berührte; bis dann der Mann diese brach: „Also dann."

Er verschwand so plötzlich in seiner blauen Box, dass sie Angst bekam, ihn im nächsten Traum nicht wiedersehen zu können.

Und in diesem kurzen Atemzug, wie sie so aus dem Bauch heraus ihren besten Freund zurückholen wollte, kam ihr doch noch ein Name über die Lippen.

„Aber wie hieß er denn nochmal?", fragte sich Donna Nobel, etwas verwirrt nun, wie sie ihre Finger so anschaute. Je mehr sie jedoch versuchte über den Mann nach zu denken, desto dichter wurde der Nebel um ihren seltsamen Traum.

Bis sie sich angezogen hatte, wusste sie nicht mal mehr, dass sie etwas geträumt hatte.

Es gab nur einen, der sich erinnerte;

der sich immer erinnert.


End file.
